A Fangirl's Dream
by 1029384756
Summary: Have you ever been watching Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or been reading the manga and just saw this guy that was so amazingly gorgeous you nearly died from fangirling? Well, it's because of that reason that I started this oneshot collection :) This is just of bunch of Reader/Kuroshitsuji Character oneshots. Request anyone you want :D ...Yeah, bad summary...
1. Not Her

**EVERYTHING I POST IN THIS COLLECTION WILL ALSO BE POSTED ON MY DEVIANTART.**

**So this is the new thing I'm starting even though I already have enough going on. Oh well XD**

**OK. So in celebration of the new season of Black Butler, *quick fangirl squeal* the first three chapters of this will be dedicated to the Noah's Ark Circus members. More specifically, Dagger, Joker and Snake. By the way, Snake's MINE. *glomps Snake***

**The thing that I like most about one-shots is that most of the time they could be turned into a full story, even if it's just a few chapters long. So unless I say I can't, if you want to these extended into more, just request it.**

**Chapter Notes: You work at the Phantomhives.**

* * *

_Not Her_

_(Dagger/Reader)_

"So I hold it like this?" You asked, looking over your shoulder at Dagger.

"Loosen your grip some. If you hold it too tight, it won't go as far." He said, fiddling with your fingers to loosen them up a bit.

Noah's Ark Circus was back in London and Ciel let you take off work to come see them. Whenever they were in London, or a close enough distance you could travel, you would come to help with backstage stuff. Joker was always grateful for the extra set of hands and keeps offering to pay you, though you kindly refuse. It was payment enough just to come here and see everyone. They were always so much fun to be around. Especially Dagger.

You slightly blushed at the contact with Dagger, but let him move your fingers. Joker didn't have anything for you to do right now, so Dagger was teaching you the basics of his knife throwing act. He grabbed your elbow, bending it at the right angle then moved your wrist back some.

"Now, when you toss it, flick your wrist forward at the same time you move your arm. By doing that, not only will it go further, but it also makes it do a cool looking spin." Dagger smiled down at you.

You quickly looked away to try and hide your spreading blush, "So do I get to throw it now?"

Dagger took a step back, "Go ahead."

You looked at the practice board. It was just a regular wooden board that had a target painted on it. Dagger had set it about thirty feet away, which though extremely simple to hit for him, seemed near impossible to you. You yanked your arm forward, flicking your wrist like Dagger said, and let go of the knife. It spun past the board and landed about five feet behind it on the right side.

You slightly pouted and Dagger stuck an arm around your shoulders, "Don't sweat it [name]. Try again." He handed you another knife.

"Hey! Whatcha two up to?" Joker came up with his usual smile. That was another thing you liked about being here. Everyone almost always had a smile. It was like it was glued to their face or something. It always made you want to smile as well.

"Trying to teach [name] knife throwing." Dagger replied.

"Joker, what's with the hat?" You asked.

"What, this old thing?" Joker pointed to the top hat he was wearing, "Found it in one of the prop boxes. Like it?"

You laughed, "It suits you wonderfully, Joker."

"Thanks. Well, I better be off. The tightrope snapped earlier and I need to go help Doll replace it." Joker said.

"Is she alright?" Dagger asked.

"Yeah, thankfully she wasn't on it." Joker said, walking away.

"At least nothing happened to her." You said, the worry you felt quickly vanishing.

"Yeah." Dagger agreed, his smile returning, "Alright, let's try this again."

You nodded and started practicing again. You tossed three more knives, none of which hit the target. Well, one did, but it hit with the handle, so it didn't stick. One went into a nearby tree and the other hit Joker's hat when he was walking by with Doll, sticking the hat to the tent.

"You know, if you really didn't like the hat, you could've just said so." He said, pulling the hat off the tent while Doll was laughing at him.

You and Dagger burst out laughing as well. Dagger looked at you, "At least you hit something."

"Hey! I hit the target!" You said.

"With the handle. It doesn't count if it doesn't stick." Dagger said, pulling out another knife and handing it to you. You pulled your arm back and got ready to toss it when Dagger grabbed your hand again, "You're still holding it too tight."

"Sorry." You said. Dagger positioned your fingers correctly and nodded at you to go ahead. You swung you arm and felt the knife leave your hand. You watched it spin towards the target until it finally hit it, blade in. Though it still didn't make it in the ring, you were still excited that you hit the board with the right end of the knife, "Dagger, I got it!"

You looked up at him and saw that he wasn't even paying attention. He was looking over your shoulder at something, "What? Oh! That's great [name]! Here." He handed you all the other knives he had with him, "You keep practicing. I'll be right back."

"Huh?" You looked at him confused.

"Big Sis! Wait up!" Dagger yelled, running off.

You looked behind you and saw that Beast was walking out of the practice tent and Dagger running after her. You sighed and looked at the knives in your hand. This happened every time. You and Dagger would be doing something, just the two of you, then Beast would walk by and Dagger would tell you he'll be right back. He never comes back. Sometimes Beast wouldn't even be in the area, somebody would mention her being in the practice tent or something and Dagger would make up some silly excuse to go see her.

You sighed again as you dropped the knives by the target and began to walk towards the exit. You looked up at the sky and let your mind wander. Why would he ditch you when you make time out of your busy schedule to come see him? You loved everyone at the circus, but honestly, Dagger is really the only reason you come see them whenever they're near. As you made your way up the stairs leading to the Phantomhive manor, you knew the answer to your question.

It's because you're not her.

* * *

**I already have Snake's chapter done and will post it either tomorrow or the day after. Joker's chapter I just started about ten minutes ago, so I don't know when that one will be up.**

**I do accept character requests, but I won't get to them until I'm done with these three. Also, I would like to ask that you don't request Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, or Claude. I will write for them eventually, but I read stuff for them everywhere. It just gets a little old to me.**

**This one-shot is one I could probably turn into a short story. But only if I get enough requests from both here and my Deviantart.**

**Last thing I would like to say is that right now my laptop is messed up. Sometimes it will let me on the internet, and sometimes it won't. It also won't let me get into any of my document folders. So until this issue is fixed, I can't promise frequent updates. Sorry.**

**~hugs n kisses~**


	2. Hitting the Books

**Chapter Notes: You've been working at the Phantomhive's for almost a year and Snake just got hired a couple weeks ago. Also, I believe that Snake talks to his snakes, or commonly referred to as his 'friends' in the manga, like a normal person if no one else is around. It's just when there are other people that he talks through his snakes.**

**Some quick reminders from the manga, Snake still calls Ciel "Smile" and Sebastian "Black". Also, when Sebastian introduced Snake to the rest of the servants, Baldroy asked him if he thought it was OK to hire a shady person, hinting the Bard didn't trust Snake at first.**

* * *

_Hitting the Books_

_(Snake/Reader)_

You were sitting on your windowsill, completely absorbed in the book you were reading. Occasionally you would look out the window, into the garden. You were surprised Finny wasn't out yet. It was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky with no cloud to be seen. You shrugged, figuring he was still asleep. You turned your attention back to your book. Not too long after, someone started knocking on your door.

"Come in." You say, not looking up from your book.

Sebastian walked in, "[Name], the Young Master wishes to see you."

"OK. Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." You said, looking up at him, "Is he in his office?"

"He is." Sebastian said. He looked you over, "Though, do change out of your nightgown first."

You chuckled, "I will."

Sebastian nodded then left. You got up off the windowsill and changed into your uniform. Not wanting to keep Ciel waiting, you grab your book and hurry out. After working here for a year, you found it remarkably easy to find your way around, despite how big this place is. Once you got to the door of Ciel's office, you knocked and waited for his approval.

"Enter." You hear him say.

You open the door and walk up to the front of his desk, "Did you need me, Young Master?"

"Yes. I need you to run a few errands for me. Normally I would have Sebastian do them, but we're expecting visitors tomorrow, so I need him to stay and help prepare." Ciel handed you a piece of paper, "This has all the addresses and the things you'll be doing."

You took the piece of paper and glanced at it. You mentally sighed. It was pretty long. You looked up at Ciel, "I will leave immediately"

Ciel nodded and went back to the paperwork he was doing. You left his office, shutting the door behind you, and looked at the list again.

'If I'm going to be out all day then I'm gonna go change.' You thought to yourself. You opened your book back up as you walked to your room. After a few minutes of walking, you suddenly bumped into something. Or someone, as you heard hissing.

"Are you alright? Says Goethe."

"Yeah, thanks." You said, looking up to meet Snake's golden eyes. A light blush crept its way onto your face, "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine. Says Goethe." He nervously scratched the top of his head, "Could you help us with something? Says Oscar."

"Sure. What do you need?" You said, smiling up at him.

"Could you show us the way out? We kind of got lost again. Says Oscar." Snake asked.

"Is there something you need? I'm already running a bunch of errands for the Young Master." You say, gesturing to your list, "I don't mind adding something else to it. If I'm already going to be out then there's no need for you to go as well. Unless you're needing something personal."

Snake shook his head, "Black just told us to go help Finny in the garden. Says Goethe."

You chuckled, "In that case you're going in the wrong direction. Follow me."

Snake followed you back to your room. You went inside, tossed the book on your bed, and grabbed a pen and paper. Snake just stood in the doorway and watched as you wrote something down. Once you were done, you put the pen down and walked over to him, "Here. Directions on how to get to the garden and how to get through the garden. If you're not careful, it's pretty easy to get lost in it. Even after a year, Finny still teases me about that."

Snake smiled and took the paper, "Thank you. Says Oscar."

"No problem." You said. He left to go help Finny and you changed into something more suitable for all the errands you'll be running. After grabbing the list, you were on your way out.

* * *

"Oscar! Where did you go!? Says Goethe." Snake called down the hall. He put a finger to his chin, trying to think of where his friend went. Whenever one of his snakes isn't with him, they're usually in his room. Smile and Black doesn't like them roaming around the manor without supervision. They say it's a safety thing or something. Snake rolled his eyes. His friends were safe to be around. As long as you didn't pick them up by the tail. Or get near them when they're eating. Or put your face up by them. Or step on them. They really don't like that one. But his friends were safe to be around!

Snake entered his room and looked around. All his friends were there except Oscar. Goethe hissed and slithered down off Snake's shoulder. He then started to slither down the hall.

"Goethe, come back!" Snake called after him. Black's already going to be mad when he finds out one snake is loose, but two? He doesn't even want to think about what would happen then. Walking down the hall, he found Goethe laying in front of a door that was slightly ajar. Goethe hissed again. Snake looked at the door, "This is [name]'s room. Why would Oscar be in there?"

Goethe hissed once more and slithered into your room with Snake quickly following, "We really shouldn't be in here wh- Oscar!"

Sure enough, the missing snake was laying on your bed. Goethe slithered up the bedpost to be with his friend. Snake walked up to them, "You know you shouldn't roam off on your own, Oscar. What are you doing in here?"

Oscar hissed and used his tail to point to the book on your bed. Snake curiously picked it up and looked at it. It was just a plain black hardcover book. There were green and blue tabs you put in to mark specific pages. It didn't look like anything special to him. He flipped through some of the pages and his curiosity only grew. He looked at the cover. It was an encyclopedia about snakes.

'Why would [name] have a book about snakes? If she wanted to know something, she could've just come to me. I know practically everything about them.' Snake thought.

Snake picked up his two friends and put them around his shoulders. Taking the book with him when he left, he decided to see if you were back yet. He tried to think of places you could be. Obviously you weren't in your room. He spotted Mey-Rin cleaning the banister.

"Mey-Rin, have you seen [name] lately? Says Oscar." Snake asked.

"Hmm..." She thought for a second, "I think she's in the kitchen, she is."

Snake nodded his thanks, "Also, you might want to stop cleaning with shoe polish. Says Goethe."

"Huh?" Mey-Rin looked down at the now black banister. She put her face in her hands, "Not again!"

Snake just shook his head as he walked away. After about twenty minutes of searching he finally found the kitchen. Upon entering, all he found was Baldroy and a slab of raw meat. Bard had his goggles on and dynamite in his hand. He looked up at Snake and took his goggles off, "You need something?"

Snake inwardly flinched. He could tell by Bard's tone of voice that he still doesn't fully trust him yet, "Have you seen [name]? Says Oscar."

"Yeah, she just left a couple minutes ago. Apparently she forgot a few things she was supposed to do." Baldroy said, putting the dynamite away.

"Great, we could've found her if we didn't get lost. Says Goethe." Snake said.

Bard shrugged, "It's a big manor. It'll take some time to get used to the layout. Why do you need [name]?"

"We want to know why she has this. Says Goethe." Snake held up the book.

"That's her snake encyclopedia. She's trying to learn more about your, er, 'friends'." Bard said. He walked over and took the book.

"She could've just asked us. Says Oscar." Snake said.

"She said something about wanting to 'surprise you with knowledge'." Bard sighed, "I don't really get it. Then again, I don't really get her. Look, the tabs have different meanings. The blue ones are the ones she believes you own. There were some she couldn't tell apart."

"And the green ones? Says Oscar." Snake asked.

Bard scratched the back of his neck, "I'm thinking she said those were the ones she thought was either cute or had cool patterns."

Snake chuckled, "Thank you. Says Oscar."

"Yeah." Baldroy put his goggles back on, "Just don't tell Sebastian I'm cooking with dynamite."

"We won't. Says Goethe." Snake said. He got the book back from Bard and left.

He went back to his room and sat on the floor. He looked at all the pages with blue tabs and smiled. [name] had managed to figure out the species of most of his snakes. As he was shutting the book, one of the green tabs caught his attention. Unlike any of the other tabs, this one had a heart drawn on it. He flipped to the page that had that tab and read what it was. His smile widened as an idea formed in his head.

* * *

You walked into your dark room and immediately collapsed onto your bed,"Uhg. What a busy day. I can't feel my feet."

Though just wanting to fall asleep right then, you forcefully pushed yourself up off your bed. You went to your dresser and pulled out your nightgown. You usually bathe before you go to bed, but right now your feet were screaming at you to lay down and you could barely keep your eyes open. You quickly changed and crawled under your covers. With the warmth of your sheets, and the fact that you were already exhausted to begin with, you fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

You quickly sat up and scanned your room. Nothing seemed out of place though it was pretty dark. You clutched the covers to your chest and took a deep breath. Exhaling, you shook your head.

'I could've sworn I heard something in here.' You took another look around your room, 'It doesn't look like anything is wrong. Must've dreamt it.'

You laid back down and shut your eyes. You pulled the covers over your head, hoping it would aid in getting you back to sleep quicker. You were on the verge of unconsciousness when you heard the same noise from earlier. You jolted back up and looked around your room again.

'OK. Now I know I heard something.' You thought.

You were about to get up and get some type of light when you felt something rub against your leg. Your body froze and you held your breath. You felt it again, this time by your feet. Almost unable to stop yourself from screaming, you swiftly threw the covers off and jumped out of the bed. Even with just the light of the moon, you could see something moving under your covers.

Scared, yet curious, you slowly made your way back to the bed. You could feel your heart beating faster and faster with every step you took. Gulping, your grabbed the blanket close to where the 'thing' was. You closed your eyes as you yanked the blanket off the bed.

You had expected whatever it was to attack you once you uncovered it, but the attack never came. Instead, all you heard was hissing. You opened your eyes and found a pair of green slitted ones staring back at you. Laying on your bed, and intently watching you, was a snake.

You mentally scolded yourself for being so afraid. You walked up to it and gently pat its head, "I don't remember seeing you with Snake before. You must be new."

From the corner of your eye, you noticed something else. An open book was laying at the foot of your bed. You picked it up and sat down.

"Wait, this is my encyclopedia. How did it get down there?" You asked yourself. Heck, you were so tired when you got back, you didn't even realize it was missing. You looked at the page it was opened to. It was the Bumblebee Ball Python.

You looked at the snake that had now slithered onto your lap, "I thought you looked familiar."

You smiled as you started running your hand down the length of its body. You had this strange feeling that this particular snake didn't belong to Snake.

* * *

**Yeah, I got a little lazy with it at the end :P And the beginning was sloppy. Well, this turned out to be a failure, now didn't it. Oh well. That's what I get for typing this at two in the morning… I also feel like I didn't quite grasp Sebastian's or Ciel's personality very well. I'm gonna have to work on that.**

**Oh! And look up the Bumblebee Ball Python. They are GORGEOUS. I really want one...Too bad my mom is terrified of snakes...**

**Request any character :) **

**~hugs n kisses~**


	3. A New Home

**Chapter Notes: Hey, for once you don't work at the Phantomhive's XD Anyways, I don't really have any notes for this chapter. All of it seems pretty self-explanatory.**

* * *

_A New Home_

_(Joker/Reader)_

Thunder roared overhead as lightning lit up the night sky. The heavy rain didn't look like it would be stopping anytime soon. You pulled the blanket tighter around your body as you walked the near vacant streets of London. The wind kept blowing your wet hair in your face making it extremely difficult to see. You sighed as you thought about what happened a couple hours earlier and why you were in your current predicament…

_You walked into your home to find your dad waiting up for you. He had his arms crossed and his stare was burning holes through you._

"_[Name]. It's 11:32. I told you to be back home by 7:00. Where have you been?" He said, anger evident in his voice._

"_Out." You say, trying to walk past him. _

_He grabbed your arm and turned you to look at him, "Where have you been?"_

"_I said I was out." You say, attempting to get your arm free. His grip only tightened._

"_Do you realize how much your mother and I have been worried? We didn't know if something had happened to you! There is a reason that we give you specific times to be home!" His voice was getting louder with every word. You just rolled your eyes._

"_Like you guys really care that much about me." You mumbled._

_Your dad finally let go of your arm. You looked at it and saw the red marks that he left. You turned to go to your room. As your foot reached the first step, your father started talking again._

"_Where did I go wrong with you?" You turned to see him staring at the floor, running a hand through his hair._

"_What?" You asked._

_He sighed, "You were always such a good kid when you were younger. But over the past few years, you've become more…more…"_

"_More, what?" You demanded._

_He looked at you, "More rebellious!"_

"_Ok, father, I'm curious. Elaborate." You say, crossing your arms._

"_You are a young lady born into a family of nobles and yet you're acting like a child of the lower class! You're leaving without our permission, staying out for hours past your curfew and you've been doing work that the servants should be doing!" He yelled at you, "You are ruining this family's image!"_

_You scoffed, "Yeah, your image. All you care about is your stupid IMAGE! Maybe your 'image' would be better if you didn't have me around to smudge it!"_

"_If that's how you feel, then leave! Just get out!" Your father yelled at you, pointing towards the door._

"_You know what? I will!" You yell, running up the stairs. You got to your room, pulled out a bag, and started to pack all the stuff you'll need. On your way out you stopped by your parents room and took some emergency money. _

'_This family is rich. It's not like they'll notice.' You thought to yourself as you put the money in your bag._

_You went back down the stairs to see your dad still standing there. You stopped long enough just to glance at him. His face was expressionless. You rolled your eyes and left._

It had started to lightly drizzle not long after you left, but it quickly escalated into a stormy downpour. Lucky for you, you had remembered to pack a couple small blankets, one of which was currently wrapped around your body.

You looked up at the dark grey clouds. It seemed like the rain was falling down harder, if that was even possible.

'Man, I picked the wrong day to tick father off.' You shook your head, causing more of your hair to stick to your face, 'But there's no way I'm going back. I refuse to break.'

You knew you had to find some type of shelter, the storm was just getting too bad to be walking in, but you needed to save the money you have for things like food. You also ruled out the possibility of asking someone for temporary shelter, for they may end up sending you back home.

As you walked by one of the many alleys in London, you stopped. It was a small alley, but there were many boxes thrown in it. You sighed, figuring there was no way around it. You moved the boxes around to create a makeshift house. You crawled inside and smiled. It wasn't very big, but it kept the rain off of you. You pulled your blanket even tighter around you and waited for the storm to pass.

* * *

"Do we have everything we need?" Joker asked.

"It looks like it." Beast said.

Joker, Beast, Dagger and Doll had come out to London to do some shopping. They had the circus set up on the outskirts of the city, but tonight was their last night here, so they decided to stock up on some supplies.

Dagger looked out the shop window, "Wow, the storm's gotten pretty bad."

Beast came up beside him and looked out to, "All the more reason for us to get back."

"Here." Doll said, handing Dagger one of the two umbrellas they brought with them.

"Big Sis, you can share with me." Dagger said, holding the umbrella over them. Joker took the other one and held it over himself and Doll.

The wind was so strong when they walked out that it nearly took the umbrellas and knocked Doll of her feet. Joker caught her before she fell, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She said as he helped her back up. She giggled, "Seems I only have balance when I'm on a tightrope."

Dagger chuckled and rubbed the top of her head, "Nah. You're just too small."

She swatted his hand away and stuck her tongue out at him. The group just kept joking around like that as they walked back to the circus. As they walked past one of the alleys, something caught Joker's attention. A pair of feet sticking out from under a pile of boxes. He stopped to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Yep, they were feet. Also, since he had the umbrella, Doll ended up walking out from underneath it. She squeaked at suddenly being soaking wet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Joker apologized, quickly pulling her back underneath the umbrella.

"Is something wrong?" Beast asked. She and Dagger had stopped a few feet ahead of them.

"No." Joker said. He looked back in the alley and frowned.

"Are you sure, Joker?" Doll asked, looking up at him.

"Yep. Nothing's wrong." Joker said, smiling at her. He handed her the bags he was carrying and the umbrella, "Can you take these for me?"

"Uh, yeah." Doll said, grabbing the items.

Joker looked over to Beast and Dagger, "You two go on and take Doll back. I'll be there soon."

"Where are you going?" Beast asked, "The weather is horrible. We need to get back."

"I will." Joker said, "I'll be fine. Promise."

Beast sighed, "Fine. Come on, Doll."

Doll took one last look at Joker before leaving with the other two. Joker stood there for a few seconds and watched them walk off. He then started walking towards the boxes. As he got closer, he realized that they were arranged into a small cave. He put a hand on the top of the pile and crouched down so he could see inside.

"Hello." He said.

You had your head laying on the side and was half asleep. Hearing the voice startled you and you hit your head on the top. Joker flinched, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

You looked up to see a man you didn't know staring at you. Instinct made you push yourself as far into back into the cave as you could go. The man's worried look only grew and he shook his head, "No, I'm not going to hurt you." He put on a cheerful smile, "What's your name?"

You debated on whether or not you should tell him. Looking at him he was quite…vibrant. His outfit was an array of colors and patterns and his multi-length hair was either pinned back or braided. His make-up, which should have been running, and all the piercings he had only added to his interesting attire. To put it simply, he looked strange. But in a good way. You could see a small tooth peeking out from underneath his top lip, making his smile look more like a childish grin. He wasn't sending off any bad vibes.

"[Name]." You said.

"Well, [name], I'm Joker." His smiled widened, "Now what's a little lady like you doing cowering under boxes in an alley? Alleys are a dangerous place for pretty girls. Especially at night."

You slightly blushed at the comment 'pretty girls' and turned your head away to try and hide it.

"Do you not want to talk about? That's fine. I understand not wanting to talk to the random stranger that's poking his nose around in business that doesn't concern him." You hear him say, "You just look so hurt. I want to help."

'Yeah, because total strangers are _always _so concerned about people they just met.' You thought to yourself. But looking up at him, you couldn't help but believe what he was saying. His worried expression just looked so genuine.

"He kicked me out." You mumbled.

"Who did? Your dad? Your husband?" Joker asked.

You chuckled, "I'm not married. I don't even have a boyfriend. It was my dad."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that." Joker said.

You scoffed, "Don't be. I actually feel much better in this storm then I do at home."

"How long have you been out like this?" Joker asked.

"A few hours." You replied.

"You've only been out for a short time, yet you're already put in such a bad situation." Joker said, a frown placing itself upon his face. It was quickly replaced with a small, sad smile, "You're just like us, ya know."

'Us?' You thought, 'Is there more people with him?'

Your thoughts were interrupted by him putting his hand into your cave. You looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"Come with me. I can take you to a place much better than this alley. Much safer to. The rest of the family will be so thrilled to have a new addition." Joker said, reaching his hand in a little further.

"Come with you? Where?" You asked.

"To the circus, of course!" Joker said.

You furrowed your brows, "A circus?"

He nodded his head, "You see, me and my friends were abandoned as well. Living on the streets, resulting to petty thievery. But we got a second chance. We formed a circus to not only give us a purpose, but to also be able to make other people smile and laugh." He gave you the biggest smile yet, "Join us."

You were in total disbelief, "You want me to join the circus?"

"Not just the circus, but the family. You deserve a second chance just as much as any of us did." Joker said, "You don't even have to participate in the shows if you don't want to. You could work on props or make-up or whatever. We'll find something you can do."

In theory, you knew this was a bad idea. A young lady following a strange man to an unknown location. Naturally, it just spells danger. But something about him made you trust his words. In theory, it's a bad idea. But in reality, the only way to know for sure is to go for it.

You slowly lifted your hand up. You hesitated for a second before finally placing it in his. His smile widened so much you thought his face would crack. He helped you crawl out from under your box house and used his other hand to move the hair out of your face. He had already put his hand down, the sleeve falling down to cover it, but you could've sworn it was skeletal. You brushed the thought off. Joker then removed the blanket you had wrapped around you and quickly replaced it with his jacket.

"Come on." He said, "Let's get you home."

* * *

**I apologize if I got the reason why they started the circus wrong. It's been a while since I've read that arc of the manga. I was really stumped on what I wanted to do for Joker's chapter at first. Then it started stormed last night. Muaha, inspiration :)**

**I might be able to expand this chapter into a short story if I rack my brain enough.**

**Make any requests you want. I will start on those now that I'm done with these three.**

**~hugs n kisses~_  
_**


	4. Spices

**I apologize if Agni is a bit out of character. He's one of the characters that I never really paid much attention to.**

**Chapter dedicated to…**

**Fanfiction: Guest**

* * *

_Spices_

_(Agni/Reader)_

You looked at the paper in your hand. The address was correct, this was Ciel's London Townhouse. Though not as big as Ciel's main manor, it was still a pretty good sized building. You've never been here before but you knew that this is where Ciel goes when he has overnight business in London. You also knew that Ciel's acquaintances from India reside here, though you've never met them either. Ciel had told you that morning that you would heading over to his townhouse to help with something. Now that you think about it, Ciel never told you what that 'something' was. You walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked. Not even two seconds later, the door opened and a very tall dark skinned man stood before you.

"Ah, you must be [name]. Master Ciel wrote that he would be sending you over." The man smiled and gave a short bow, "I am Agni, butler to Prince Soma Asman Kadar. Please, do come in."

"Um, it's nice to meet you to." The formality he used caught you slightly off guard, "There's really no need to bow to me though."

He stood up straight, "I apologize."

You walked into the townhouse and let your eyes roam the interior some. You turned to Agni as he was shutting the door, "I know I probably won't mind helping you with whatever you needed help with, but the Young Master never told me exactly why I was coming here."

"Hm. I could've sworn I put it in the letter…" He put a finger to his chin. He shook his head and smiled at you again, "The Prince's birthday is coming up soon and I need some help preparing. Since this is his eighteenth birthday, I want it to be real memorable for my Prince. But I've been quite busy here lately and haven't had time to prepare much."

"So you just needed an extra set of hands?" You asked.

"If you would be so kind as to help, it would be much appreciated." Agni said.

You smiled, "Of course I don't mind. When is Prince Soma's birthday, anyways?"

"Tomorrow." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well that leaves about no time at all." You said.

"I know. Even with such short notice, I hope you will still stay and help." Agni said.

You clapped your hands together, "Just tell me what you need."

"Follow me." He said, gesturing for you to follow him. He led you up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. He pointed to a door in the room, "I've hidden a bunch of decorations in my closet."

"Any specific place you want me to put them." You asked.

He shook his head, "You just put them where you think you should. Master Ciel mentioned that you are a great visionary and have helped with the planning and design of most of his recent balls."

"Well, that was nice of him." You said, pulling some boxes out of Agni's closet. "Is Prince Soma here right now? Or is he out for the afternoon?"

"Master Ciel is letting him stay at his manor tonight so that we can prepare." Agni said.

"Sounds good." You say, "Let's get to work."

You and Agni spent all afternoon getting things set up for Soma's birthday. You were working on decorations and music while Agni was doing extra cleaning and figuring out what kind of foods he would make. Right now, you were sitting in one of the guest rooms listening to different kinds of Indian music. They all sounded so exotic. You liked it, as it was a good change of all the music that was played at the Phantomhive balls. It was proving to be slightly difficult to choose what few should be played.

'Maybe I should let Agni take care of this. At the rate I'm going, I won't figure this out till next week.' You thought. You decided to go ask Agni if he had any preference of what music to play. As soon as you opened the door, a strange aroma caught your attention. It was a foreign aroma, as you've never smelled it before, but whatever it was, it smelled amazing. You followed the scent through a few corridors and down the stairs. You stopped in front of an open door and peeked inside. It was the kitchen and Agni was hovering over the stove. He had a bunch of different spices spread out across the counters.

He turned and saw you, waving you in, "Come on in, [name]. It's almost done."

"What are you making?" You asked walking up to him. You leaned over the stove to try and see what he was cooking.

"I figured I would fix us some traditional curry for dinner." Agni said, adding in a few more spices.

"Huh, I've never had curry before." You said.

Agni looked completely taken aback, "You've never had curry! Not even Sebastian's curry buns?"

You shook your head, "Never."

"Well, mine and Sebastian's are the best you'll find. Just wait, it should only take a few more minutes." He added in another small handful of spices.

"Remind me to bug Sebastian until he makes me some then." You looked at all the spices he had out, "How do you know which ones to put in and when. There's so many."

"Practice. It takes years to master the perfect curry recipe." Agni said.

You looked over some of the spices again and started to feel a tickle in your nose. You quickly put your face in your arm and sneezed.

"Are you alright, [name]?" Agni turned and asked.

"Yeah." You said, face still in your arm. You sneezed again, "I think being in this room with all these spices is starting to get to me."

"You're just not used to it." Agni said, removing the pan from the stove.

"So this really doesn't you?" You asked.

"Not at all." He began to look in the cabinets, "How about you wait by the stairs. I'll bring it out to you in a couple of minutes.

"Ok." You said, turning to leave. Before you had even taken a step, an idea came to mind. You picked up small pinches of a few of the spices and placed them in the palm of your hand. You got to where you were directly behind Agni, "Hey, Agni?"

"Hm?" He said, turning around. As soon as he was facing you, you blew the spices into his face, causing him to go into fits of sneezing.

"Yep. Totally doesn't bother you." You said, walking out.

* * *

**This one is like Joker's chapter. I might be able to expand it some if I rack by brain enough. But only if it's requested.**

**Request any character :)**

**~hugs n kisses~**


End file.
